Coming Clean
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After the incident with the spirit board Josh finds himself seeking solace with Sam. (Oneshot. Josh/Sam smut.)


**Coming Clean**

 **Title:** Coming Clean

 **Summary:** After the incident with the spirit board Josh finds himself seeking solace with Sam.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **Warnings:** Rated M for sexy times, so sensitive readers beware.

 **Pairings:** Josh/Sam

 **Winter-Rae:** Pure smut, but let's face it we all need more Josh/Sam smut in our lives.

* * *

 **Coming Clean**

Josh stalked up the steps, making his way to the top floor of the lodge; trying to gather his thoughts as he did. Maybe this was a bad idea. Spooking Ashley and Chris was supposed to be funny, but he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about it too. He could still call it off, it wasn't too late to play off the thing like it never happened, or just come clean with the two that he had been messing with them.

No, he thought, shaking his head and thumping his fist against the wall. He had a task to complete here and nothing was going to stop him from seeing it through.

"Hey, why is someone stomping around out there?"

Josh paused in his frustrated movements as Sam's voice rang out from the bathroom.

"Sorry Sam," he muttered, leaning his back against the door and crossing his arms. He could hear the water shut off and her light steps as she moved towards the door.

"You okay?" she asked, sounding concerned. From the sound of it she was standing just on the other side of the door. He couldn't help but muse that if it was gone she'd be close enough for him to hold. He shook his head at the thought of her in his arms; he very much doubted she thought of him in that way.

Sam had been his sister's best friend for years and never once had she shown any type of interest in him. Sure they exchanged the occasional flirty banter, but nothing more than that. Not that he hadn't considered the possibility of asking her out; but for some reason Sam had always seemed to be unobtainable, something always beyond his reach.

In a way, she was a bird, high above him with no way to catch her.

"Josh?" her voice was quiet, as if she was worried about distracting him from his thoughts.

"I'm fine, Sam," he replied, somewhat harsher than he intended.

A moment later the door handle turned and he had to quickly straighten up in order to avoid falling back into the bathroom and at her feet. She would have gotten a laugh out of that. Now however she was staring at him, wrapped in nothing but a towel with a slight frown on her face, as if to say 'don't get short with me, I'm here for you.'

His guilt must have shown because her face softened a second later. She reached out and put her hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.

"Not really," he replied.

"Hey, come on, we could always talk to each other."

True enough, but if he was to be completely honest he now had other things on his mind. For example; this beautiful woman standing in front of him, wearing only a towel as she stared up at him with concern in her eyes. He reached out and touched her face, his fingers brushing against her cheek as he moved forward; close enough now to feel her breath on his face. Goosebumps formed on her flesh and she took a step back, as a light blush dusted her fine features.

"Sam," he said quietly, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly, but then added, "Everything."

"I don't follow."

"This," she said, gesturing between the two of them, "What is it? Are we just screwing around because we're up here and things are tense? Or is it actually something? Because I'm not interested in being used, and I have no intention in using someone else."

Josh grinned; she was as feisty and as blunt as ever, "Would it help if I told you that one of the reasons I loved hanging around my sisters so much was because I knew that you'd be there? Or how about how I've been trying to get your attention for years? But since you didn't seem interested I backed off and willingly settled into the friend-zone just to be close to you. I figured that if I couldn't be with you, being your friend was the next best thing."

"Now you're screwing with me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam, you're fucking amazing," he told her, "Sexy as hell, tough, smart, kind, funny; in your own special way…and you have a great rack."

She laughed at him, and then a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"I should have been around for you more," she muttered, "I haven't been a very good friend."

"I never expected people to put their whole life on hold just for me," he replied, placing his hands on her shoulders as a playful grin appeared on his face, "So, are my feelings reciprocated? Or shall I walk away to try and glue the pieces of my broken heart back together?"

She lightly punched his arm, but smiled, "I care about you and I'd like to see where this goes."

Sam took a step towards him and stood up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Josh's lips, taking him by surprise at her boldness. His body seemed to react on its own; wrapping one arm around her and pulling her against his chest, while the other moved up her towel to grip onto her hip. He felt one of her hands rest against his chest and the other worked its way up to his hair; an attempt to prevent him from pulling away. Not that she needed to do that, as he was very motivated to stay right where he was.

The kiss was slow and gentle at first, as if the both of them were getting used to how the other felt and moved, but it quickly changed when Josh ventured a chance to nibble Sam's bottom lip. She eagerly deepened the kiss and locked her arms around his neck which allowed him to hoist her up, interlocking his fingers under her to keep her close. Her nimble fingers ran threw his hair and tugged on it lightly, exposing his throat which she eagerly assaulted with her mouth.

"Sam," he gasped, pressing her back against the wall, pinning her there with his hips as he continued to kiss her.

"Not here," she told him, her breathing fast and erratic, "Someone could come up."

She was right, Chris and Ashley were just downstairs and Matt, along with Emily could return anytime. The last thing they needed was to be discovered right when things were starting to get heated. Slowly he released his hold on Sam and she looked up at him, tugging at his belt with a playful expression on her face.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well," she mused, moving away from him, "Now the proverbial ball is in your court."

She turned to walk back into the bathroom, removing the towel and letting him get a perfect view of her from behind. He glanced around behind him, making sure that none of the others had wandered upstairs to witness what was about to happen. Once he was certain that they would be alone he followed after her, shutting the door and locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

When he turned to look at her, he couldn't help but stare. She stood in the tub, the steaming water coming up to her knees; she was stunning. She didn't try to cover herself, that wasn't Sam's style as she was confident and comfortable with every aspect of herself. It was one of her many attributes that he found mind boggling and extremely sexy. She allowed him to stare, even teased him a little by running her hands down her breasts to her stomach and finally to rest on her hips. He arched an eyebrow at the tattoo that lingered on her right one; a butterfly, just like Hannah's. She followed his gaze and quickly covered it.

"What?" he asked her.

"I got it…to remember them," she replied, "I should have asked you first, I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "It's your body, Sam, you can do what you want with it, but I think it's great."

"Thanks," she replied, "But right now, there are things that I want you to do with my body."

Josh winked at her and approached the tub taking her hands in his, "Sam, I want you to know that I want this to be real."

She cocked her head to the said, looking confused, "It's real Josh; I want to be here with you."

He rested his forehead against hers, taking a moment to just listen to her breathing, "You're beautiful you know; this almost feels like a dream. Am I crazy?"

She smiled, loving the intimate feeling of being so close to him, she touched his face, "You're awake and this is not a dream. And no, you're not crazy."

Josh pulled back to look at her and then started to get undressed. Sam watched him intently and for the first time in a long time he found that he was feeling a little self-conscious, but her eyes were gentle and there was a longing in them he had never seen before. It was hard to believe that his little bird had taken a moment to come down to earth and join him.

She lowered herself into the tub, holding out her hand to him. He took it and then joined her, sitting as close to her as he could. She didn't hesitate to take his face in her hands so that she could kiss him once again. She was a great kisser. It was like she could almost read his mind with what he wanted; slow and sensual or deep and aggressive. But then again, of all of their friends Sam was always the one who understood him the most.

Taking charge of the situation, he hoisted her up so that she was sitting on the edge of the tub, with him on his knees before her, worshipping her like the goddess that she was. Slowly; he placed kisses along her inner thigh, pausing at the more sensitive areas to lightly nip at them, making her gasp and spread her legs more in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Sam's breath caught in her throat and she tilted her pelvis, pressing up against him. This was going to be a new experience for her and she intended to enjoy it, as no guy she had been with before had ever gone down on her. It was actually very sexy that Josh was selfless enough to want to see to her needs first.

At the first swipe of his tongue she threw her head back and gasped, "Oh God, Josh," she moaned. Damn, she had been missing out on this oral sex thing. While one hand steadied her on the edge of the tub, the other went to his hair and she had to remind herself to not pull on it too hard. Her breathing came in short, deep, gasps as his tongue traced her wet folds over and over again.

But the real delight came when he wandered over to her clit. A sound like a whimper escaped her lips and her hips bucked against his tongue. Josh teased her further by humming quietly, letting the vibrations push her even further towards climax. Then, he used his teeth, gently nibbling the bundle of nerves and she felt herself come undone as she gasped out his name once again.

Josh moved away and watched her as she started to come down from her high. She rested her arms on his shoulders, hands tangling into his hair and he held onto her hips so that she didn't fall off of the edge of the bathtub and onto the floor. She opened her eyes and looked into his with a slight smile on her face. She kissed him then, and it was gentle, not exactly what he had thought it was going to be; it was almost like she was trying to show him how much she appreciated him.

He pulled her back into the water and continued to kiss whatever part of her he could get at.

"Josh," she whispered, her small hand reaching out to touch him, no doubt to facilitate returning the favour. He gently brushed it aside however, "I want to be inside you," he said to her, his voice a low growl that sent shivers down her spine.

"My bag," she said, "Condoms."

He arched an eyebrow at her which made her laugh, "Emily asked me to grab some, I guess she and Matt forgot, lucky for us I haven't had a chance to give them to her yet."

Josh stood up and crossed over to the other side of the tub, where her bag was lying on the floor.

"Hmm," Sam mused, as he rummaged through her bag, "You've got a nice ass."

Josh laughed, "I thought most girls preferred a guy's abs, or chest."

"I'm not most girls," she pointed out. Josh had to agree with her on that one. Once he found what he was looking for he quickly opened the little package and slid it on before returning to her side. Sam looked at him with a great deal of anticipation and then proceeded to gently push him back so that she could straddle his hips. Josh swallowed and gazed up at her, she loomed over him; gazing at him with nothing back affection and then moved closer to kiss him. She took her time, kissing his lips, his jaw and then moved down to his throat where she paid special attention to any area that made him shudder or moan.

"Sam…" he whispered.

"Shh, it's alright," she assured him, "Let me take care of you now."

"Okay," he nodded. Josh inhaled sharply as she used her hand to guide his hard member inside of her; then threw his head back as she started to rock her hips in order to find a rhythm that was good for the both of them.

Josh had to admit, he wasn't used to this sort of situation, usually he was always the one who took charge when he had sex; having Sam ride him now was pure ecstasy and he was fairly certain that she was going to ruin women for him for the rest of his life. It was like he was at her mercy and completely okay with it, she could have her wicked way with him and he wouldn't even try to stop her.

Sam then rolled her hips which forced another moan out of him and he had to remind himself that they weren't exactly alone in the lodge, last thing he needed was for someone to interrupt them. She reached out and with one hand laced their fingers together, while the other gripped his arm; as if she never wanted to let him go. He squeezed her hand in an attempt to assure her that he was there with her, which urged her on as her movements became faster.

He started to move with her then, lifting his hips to meet hers as she thrust down on him; causing an even deeper connection and a new level of pleasure. Sam started to feel a heat buildup more and more in her abdomen, a clear sign that she was close to release.

She bent down and her hands gripped his shoulders, the tips of her nipples brushing against his chest. She then captured his lips against hers, her tongue dipping into his mouth and savouring his taste. Josh groaned and shivered in delight and felt as if he was going to burst, he wanted to tell Sam to stop, to warn her that he was close but his voice seemed stuck.

"You feel amazing," she breathed out.

"Sam," Josh gasped out, arching his back as a wave of white hot pleasure washed over him. Sam continued to move until she fell under the intense wave with him. She then collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily. Josh pressed his lips to her forehead, enjoying the way their bodies fit together. If he could have asked for one thing, it would be to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"Shit," Sam gasped, her mind still reeling from her orgasm. She tilted her head up to look at him and smiled when she saw how content he looked. She touched his face and then kissed him softly.

"Wow," he muttered, "Just…wow."

Sam couldn't help but grin, "You're not so bad yourself, Tiger."

That made him laugh and he lifted one hand to cup her face, tracing her lips with his thumb.

"I really don't want this to end," he confessed to her.

"Does it have too?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Unfortunately, just for a little bit, yes," he said, "I have to double check on the boiler to make sure it's not going to give out on us while we're here. Can't let you run out of hot water now can I?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek, "Now I am a lucky girl, my man is keeping me warm."

"Your man?" he teased.

"Damn right."

Josh loved her confidence, and to be honest he liked it when she called him her man. However, he couldn't dwell on it right at this moment as he still had a few things to see too. At his gentle urging Sam moved off of him and watched as he toweled himself off.

"Mmm," she said, cocking her head to the side, "I take it back, you've got a great ass."

"Insatiable, that's what you are," he pointed out, returning to place a quick kiss on her lips, "I'll be back in a bit, keep the water warm for me."

"Will do."

Sam watched him leave and then settled back into the water, a content smile on her face. While she hadn't expected this to happen, she had to admit that she was glad that it did. Josh had always been the quiet and complicated one in their group and now maybe he would be willing to open up to her more. She reached out for her iPod, deciding to listen to music while she waited for him. She located her classical playlist and closed her eyes as the relaxing sound of Bach's Prelude filled her ears.

Yeah, maybe this trip had been a good idea after all.

* * *

 **Winter-Rae:** So yeah, hopefully that was alright. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading. Cheers!


End file.
